Passenger aircraft supplied by aircraft manufacturers to aircraft operators are complex technical systems.
A passenger aircraft comprises a large number of components. Many of these components can be, and are, ordered by the respective aircraft operators in a particular form, modification or configuration, i.e. they reflect customer wishes.
Apart from specific wishes relating to the interior outfit of the aircraft, each aircraft operator has specifications that are prescribed by the respective national aeronautical authorities.
Providing the respective variously configured components for final assembly takes place within the framework of so-called realization engineering. In the course of this the various configurations or specifications demanded by the aircraft operator are registered.
On the basis of this registered specification material, construction documentation is generated, for example construction plans and other documentation. As a result of the immense combination options this pre-engineering step is time-consuming and expensive. There is thus a requirement in the aircraft industry to render development more efficient by targeted module-oriented pre-engineering of suitable subassemblies for the aircraft.